


Little Lover

by Buiodio



Category: Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #双性奥斯瓦尔德注意##阴蒂刺穿，顶宫口，拍卖会注意##奥斯瓦尔德ooc较多注意#我也不知道有什么雷点了，是一遍过爽文。





	Little Lover

**Author's Note:**

> #双性奥斯瓦尔德注意#  
> #阴蒂刺穿，顶宫口，拍卖会注意#  
> #奥斯瓦尔德ooc较多注意#  
> 我也不知道有什么雷点了，是一遍过爽文。

爱德现在是真的很烦躁。  
他不用抬头就能从报纸的上方看到对面不停摩擦着夹紧自己双腿的小家伙。  
前些天，有人报案，说是哥谭有个贩卖性奴隶的会所，而且最令人难以接受的，是里面卖的全是未成年的双性人。但报案人却没有确凿的证据，也不愿意出来作证，局里就只能先派人去调查。一听到是双性人，一帮平常积极得要命的警员影子就全都见不到了，戈登没办法，趁机逮住还没来得及溜走的爱德就让他去。准备去执行根本不属于他的任务的爱德刚走到大厅，就被几个讨人厌的壮汉警员调戏。  
“便宜你了，我都没见过双性人呢。”  
“喂，听说那些双性人的性欲比平常人都要强，你可别和他们同流合污啊。”  
“别拴着要犯回来的时候，自己下面胀得要死。”  
几个人一边大笑一边用力拍着爱德的肩膀，吹着口哨看着这个瘦高的男人阴沉着脸在傍晚穿得十分混混地走出警局。  
爱德瞅见对面那个骚货的脸颊全红了，想都不用想他肯定只靠脑子就流水了。  
比起现在满脑子烦躁的爱德，在沙发上缩着腿自慰的奥兹脑海里就复杂得多。这个男人怎么回事？不会是个性冷淡或者是不举吧？比起那些在会所里看到自己夹腿，就硬了几把流着口水扑上来想狠操自己的男人，眼前这个真的是太奇怪了。  
那个警员说得的确没错，双性人的性欲的确很强。  
奥兹十一二岁就学会了自慰，他第一次做这样的事，是听着隔壁自己母亲与他的后爹做爱的声音。  
浪叫起起伏伏，甚至夹杂着些淫言秽语。他用枕头捂住脑袋，酥软入骨的声音却还是漏了进来，他发现自己的内裤湿湿的，便把手伸了进去。在发现本能地套弄那根勃起的阴茎没有用后，湿热难受的奥兹只能把希望寄托在自己阴茎后那朵不停流着粘稠露水的小花上。只不过这次，从来没碰过自己柔嫩女穴的小家伙摸着自己的外阴就高潮了。  
更多的逼水和着阴道口的湿热涌了出来，尚还幼小的奥兹心里满是愧疚和羞耻，一种觉得自己堕落的负罪感让他打算不再做这样的事情。没想到初尝禁果后，性欲却越来越强，在几次违心却遵从本能的尝试后，奥兹已经完全丧失了对自己自慰这样羞耻行为的愧意。自慰有什么罪恶的，学会享受才是应该做的，毕竟这只是在让自己舒服不是吗？  
奥兹对自己的探索随着他欲望的增长变得越来越快，他很快就能摸着自己的阴蒂去高潮。趁着母亲不在家，脱光了衣服踮起脚尖在饭桌的桌角摩擦那颗生在小阴唇顶部的红红的豆是他最喜欢的事。身高还不够的他能在摩桌角自慰，却很长时间都无法达到高潮的时候突然放松腿部，这样的话，体重下压，有些尖的桌角把肿胀勃起的骚豆压扁，高潮的快感能立刻降临这具下贱妓女婊子一样的身体。  
“你为什么买我？买了又不操。”奥兹本以为被那个混蛋后爹卖出去以后，自己终于可以减少自慰的次数——因为很可能会有真正的男人来操他。没想到会所看中他的样貌，并不把他直接扔去接客，而是打算把他拍卖。这样一来，会所便一直保护他，每月除了医生扒开他的女穴看看那层处子膜还在不在以外，所有的一切还是只能靠他用手指和牙刷头来解决。现在同样，以为16岁了，被男人买走了以后就能靠别人来解决自己的生理需求，没想到这个混蛋天天就在那儿看书看报纸，碰都没碰自己一下。  
爱德抬头盯着他，这个贱人居然敢先开口？  
说实话爱德一开始根本没打算买他，只是看着他当时在台上走绳，这个小家伙努力踮着脚尖，不让麻绳粗糙的尖刺卡住几乎已经肿胀出小穴的阴蒂的样子很可怜而已。也许他根本不觉得痛苦，毕竟他走过的绳子全被淫水弄湿，地上的两摊不少的淫液也表明他已经高潮过两次了。  
直到爱德注意到绳子上多了些红色，比这个家伙光裸的身子还红润。双腿抽搐着，而他的眼睛眯起，眼神也开始涣散，立着的阴茎终于喷出粘稠的精液。颤抖的腿已经支撑不住身体，两处高潮夹击的他整个人瘫软下去。麻绳上的尖刺可不会高潮，一放松身体坐下去，尖锐就插进了柔嫩的骚豆里，男孩尖叫起来，哭着扭动身体，红色的血从两片被绳子分开的肥嫩阴唇里漏出来，滴在地上就像一朵盛开的红花。  
无论再怎么向前走，被尖刺卡住的阴蒂都无法解放，男孩不停抖着纤细的双腿不知道如何是好。爱德看不下去了，举起了牌子。  
当看到工作人员把绳子上的男孩抱起来时，爱德却勃起了。  
那个可爱却又淫荡的男孩的双腿之间，除了又重新翘起头的粉色阴茎，还有一朵满是血污的红花。阴部沾满了带着腥骚味的淫水，无法闭合的大阴唇松松地坠在他被自己磨得红肿的大腿根处。被扎穿的骚豆子依旧肿大，像块烂肉团一样，随着男孩的哭泣而上下抽动。男孩像是在勾引人一样，用颤抖的手指欲盖弥彰地遮掩住隐隐春色，让台下的男人们的呼吸都加重起来。  
只不过他们只能眼红，爱德出的是他们无法企及的最高价，也因为是最高价，爱德的积蓄被扫荡一空。  
“我都在怀疑你是不是主动进到那个会所里的。”爱德说了句他以为能让对方闭嘴的话，又继续低下头看报纸。  
男孩冷哼一声，为自己撇清关系的同时还不忘嘲讽一波爱德，“不是，但是我是有欲望的。你应该也有吧？你该不会不举吧？”  
什么？我不举？爱德现在就想去给这个不知好歹的男孩一巴掌，因为他现在只是在努力克制  
自己不去越过那道德的底线而已。  
“你要是再在我对面肆无忌惮地磨你的逼，我就把你卖到那个酒吧里去。”  
这句话的前半部分让奥兹更湿了，但是后半句却让他浑身颤抖起来。  
他们都知道那个酒吧是什么。  
在发现被卖出去却依旧无法得到满足以后，奥兹立刻想要离开，没想到被发现，被打了一顿后被扯回了会所，他们遵守会所的条例，没打脸。老板看在他还能卖一大笔钱的份上没有对他怎样，只是把他拉到了那个酒吧。  
奥兹被锁在二楼的隐蔽角落里，这个位置却能看尽一楼的模样。一个被做了人工巨乳的双性人被拉上了台子，在主持人的逼迫下开始自慰。奥兹一开始还不觉得怎样，甚至有些无聊，因为这家伙除了那对奶子就没什么看的了，长得不够惊艳，屁股也不够翘挺。  
直到他听到楼下有人大叫着什么想操死他这种话，显然已经开始想要操这个台上的表演者。没想到会所的人居然没有阻止爬上台的几个男人，他们把那个可怜的双性人粗鲁地扯下凳子，按在地上，自己则急急忙忙地脱下裤子露出了勃起的巨大阴茎。  
事实上，奥兹只是想要一个温柔的爱人而已，被两三个人不做前戏就一起插进去他根本不想要。  
他们把那个双性人的奶子捏得变形，三个洞全都被鸡巴塞满，从那个可怜的家伙嘴里传出来的根本不是爽快的浪叫，而是痛苦的呻吟。他连求救都不行，因为他的喉咙里全是精液，根本无法尖叫出来。  
围着他的男人们才操了没几下，那个家伙的菊穴就开始流血，混着白色的精液一地都是。很快，阴道也被撑破，身下聚集的血越来越多，连奥兹的心也跟着被揪了起来。直到奥兹觉得那家伙怕是死了的时候，会所的人现在才出去阻止。他们用力把还在抽插不停的男人们拉开，那个浑身都是血和体液，甚至还有浑黄的尿液的可怜家伙都是被他们架出去的。  
被一帮没节制的男人轮奸，脱肛，撑破阴道，阴蒂操烂，那几个男人甚至在那个家伙身体里撒尿，他才不要！  
奥兹缩了缩身子，嘟起嘴撒娇一样望着爱德，“你才不会这么做。”  
接受到了这样从没有过的眼神，爱德一下子生了气，起身就想要把奥兹扯起来丢出去。而奥兹以为爱德真的要把自己送到那个酒吧去，瞬间从沙发上翻下来扯住爱德的裤子。  
“别，别对我这么做……”不愧是在情色会所见多了，奥兹脱男人裤子的速度是真的快。  
他凑上前去用舌头舔舐爱德的阴茎，眼看无法一下子把粗长的鸡巴全部吞在嘴里以后，就干脆嘬起腮帮直接开始吸吮起来。  
只不过这个只看过却没有实际经验的骚货完全没有技巧，牙齿总是碰到茎身，在嘴里上下抽动的时候还不会用舌头增加对方的快感。老是被坚硬的东西咬到阴茎的爱德体验极差，加上奥兹刚才的挑衅，他恼怒地地扯住奥兹黑色的头发，阴茎从嘴里滑出拉丝银丝，说是体验极差，但是爱德也被这个主动的小婊子弄得硬了起来。  
他用力扯过奥兹的下巴，用他肉嫩的两颊擦了擦自己沾满了他唾液的阴茎，“你不是喜欢自慰吗？那就自慰给我看吧。”  
看得出来，真的是十分惧怕那个酒吧，得到了自慰的命令的他立刻点了点头，脱下裤子就开始按揉起自己的女穴。  
粉嫩的阴茎率先抬起头来，很快，从他的花心流出来的淫液就沾湿了整个嫩穴。趁着逼水流出来，他故意把两片阴唇弄得很响，似乎是在勾引爱德。  
小骚货张开双腿对着爱德，肥嫩饱满的阴唇被手指玩弄后就淫荡地敞开着，充血肿大的阴蒂露出来。为了增加快感，他把手指伸到饥渴地收缩蠕动的阴道口抹了抹淫水，滑到红嫩的阴蒂头。  
从搓揉变成了掐拽，奥兹胡乱地呻吟着却一直找不到突破口似的，加上了另一只手在阴部乱摸，甚至开始撸动勃起的阴茎。只是这些努力都没有什么用，只是蜜水越流越多，地板上都积起一些来，却一直无法高潮。  
“你是不是玩多了？揉阴蒂这种敏感的地方都无法达到高潮了。”爱德坐在一旁看着这淫乱的景象，嘲笑起这个正努力取悦自己的小家伙。  
“我可以的……我可以的，再给我一点时间……”  
阴蒂肿得包皮都快裹不住了，奥兹甚至开始用指甲边缘进行刺激。  
一直把这个当做成人电影来看的爱德感到了胯下的不适，阴茎勃起却不做任何行动，让他有些痛苦。这个还在努力自慰的小家伙真是逞强，他站起来，扯住奥兹的手腕把他拉到沙发上。  
平常苍白的脸颊红扑扑的，蓝色的眼睛里盈着泪水，“别，别把我送到那里去……”  
对方没有回答，沉默着握住奥兹的膝盖向两边拉开，那个被他自己玩弄却还在欲求不满的花穴此刻完全展现在爱德的眼前。  
奥兹看着爱德勃起的鸡巴，尺寸比他想得大了一倍，龟头微微上翘，腺液从龟头中间的小孔里溢出来，顺着茎身滑落。奥兹肿胀的小核酸痛不已，又一波淫水流了出来。想到马上就要被这个大物抽插一番，他下意识地咽了咽口水。  
只不过爱德没有像他想的那样，直接插进未开苞的阴道里，而是对准那颗红肿翘立的骚豆子压了上去。阴蒂已经脱出包皮，突兀地立在阴唇顶，红肉球抽搐着不停流水，爱德每一次用力都能触碰到里面的硬籽，把奥兹折腾地又哭又叫。  
“……快进来，小穴想要……”  
和之前自己的每次自慰都不同，力度不是由自己控制的。九浅一深，每个最用力的那次都让奥兹觉得自己快要高潮了。浑身上下都在发热，奥兹爽到神魂颠倒，抱着爱德的脖子稀里糊涂地说着胡话，“操死我……啊……就是那里……”  
“不行，我不行了……要喷了……啊……”奥兹的大腿痉挛着，神情痴迷，眼神涣散，阴道口一阵火热，随即喷出几道清亮的淫液，把爱德的腿都沾湿了。  
明知道奥兹高潮了，爱德却还在操着变得异常敏感的阴蒂，惹得身下人边尖叫边喊爽。这是奥兹第一次连续高潮，没有任何间隙，尿道热到刺痛，他呜呜喊着不要，快停下，阴蒂快被操烂了，指甲抓挠着对方的脖颈，试图让对方停下来。很快，尿液顺着不停抽搐的小孔流了出来，混着狂喷的淫水蜜汁，把整个沙发面都淋湿。爱德也咬住嘴唇，发出性感低沉的喘息，把奥兹媚红的花穴射得白花花一片。  
“爱德，你为什么不进来？”恢复了一些的奥兹却还是浑身敏感，从沙发上下来就已经磨得他差点又一次高潮。  
扯过一旁的纸巾擦拭着阴茎，爱德瞧都没瞧奥兹一眼，“小骚货，你还没成年。要被操阴道也要等到你成年，我可不是那种和小孩做爱才能射精的变态。”  
一圈泪水在奥兹眼睛里打转，他拿起一边的抱枕就向爱德扔过去，“你就是嫌弃我！你嫌弃我脏！”  
枕头虽然柔软，但是正中爱德的脑袋，他刚准备转过头来责骂这个欲求不满的小骚货，却看到了他满是泪水的脸。  
刚才还满脸淫欲的奥兹坐在地板上抱着腿缩成一团，呜呜哭了起来，“没有人爱我，你们都认为我脏！”  
一瞬间，爱德手足无措，只能顶着这个小家伙疯狂的反抗去拥抱他。幸好刚才的几次高潮和潮吹让他没多少力气了，要不然自己明天可得顶着个黑眼圈去上班。  
等到哭声小了点，爱德才摸着奥兹的头发温柔地说，“行了，真的是因为你没成年。”  
奥兹抬起头来盯着爱德棕色的眼睛，平静得似乎刚才的一切都是装的。一股奇妙的感觉渗透进爱德的心里，他低下头吻住了奥兹粉嫩的嘴唇。

接下来的几天，爱德最多帮奥兹揉了揉，连指交都没有，搞得奥兹只能自己在厕所里解决。不过这个说什么都不愿意插自己的男人倒是让奥兹耳目一新，他在爱德身上感受到了自己以前从未体会到的感情。  
这个戴着眼镜，书呆子一样的家伙会每天给自己带来不同味道的小蛋糕，有次甚至带来了鲜花和冰激凌，虽然冰激凌都化得差不多了，但是奥兹还是愉快地接受了——因为从没有人对自己那么好。  
“那个狗男人一直不愿意进来，装什么好人。得不到更深的刺激的话，下面会一直痒一直难受，简直是要死了……”奥兹坐在床上摸着下巴。  
“要是在他的床上自慰呢？反正离他下班回来会有一会儿……”这么淫荡地想着，奥兹一边摸着他这么想想就已经开始流出淫水的女穴，一边像只精瘦的黑猫一样爬上了爱德的床。

警局这两天可不太平，那个会所是真的，警察们倾巢出动剿灭了这帮淫货，爱德虽然立了功，却出了问题。几个警员私下里乱说爱德平时神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟孤身一人，肯定是在家养了个未成年的双性性奴隶什么的——这事很快传进了戈登的耳朵里。  
戈登一听，这哪行，明明是警局成员，怎么能干这种事情？但要是真的只是传言，那爱德的个人名声可就不保了。这么想着，戈登一个人悄悄申请了调查令，拿到手后，当下就风风火火地去搜查。  
刚小心翼翼地撬开门，他就听见了一些不同寻常的声音。  
那是个男孩的叫声，却酥软绵绵，根本就是浪叫！难道传言是真的？戈登咽了咽口水，举着枪向声音的发源地走去。  
“GCPD！”戈登像往常一样大叫了一声，哐啷就踹开了屋门。床上光裸的男孩尖叫起来，却也在那一瞬间达到了高潮。  
受到惊吓的尖叫尾部变成了柔媚的叫声，朝着门口的花穴噗嗤一声喷出一道透亮的淫水，鸡巴也因为突然的惊吓而突然射出一股白色的混浊流液。  
眼前的香艳场景让戈登这个经历过好几个女朋友的男人瞬间脸红了，他支支吾吾说不出话来，直到奥兹站起身大叫着抓起台灯，扯断线就朝突然闯入的自己扔来，同样受到惊吓的闯入者这才回过神来，赶紧退出房间，砰得关上门。  
戈登刚走，奥兹就深呼吸着赶紧穿上衣服，捡起台灯武器想要出门看看，却正好遇到了回家的爱德。  
其实爱德也早就知道了这个传闻，只是他认为这不过是这些无聊人的玩笑罢了，没想到传到对任何事都无比认真的戈登那里去了。今天看到戈登无缘无故地提早离开，爱德便也机警地跟了上去。  
刚才躲在门后看着戈登跌跌撞撞地慌张离开，拼命用手捂着裆部，似乎还勃起了，而此刻眼前的小家伙只穿了件衬衫，面色潮红，腿间似乎还有爱液，爱德直接怒气攻心。  
“欢，欢迎回……！”  
还没等他把话说完，爱德就一把扯开他的衣服，一步步逼近手足无措的男孩，“贱人，看来我不操你，你就偷腥啊，”  
“连闯进我家的警察都不放过。”  
奥兹刚想要辩解，却突然发现，只穿了衬衫，逼里还留着淫水的自己，刚刚回到家的爱德，慌张逃出家门的警察，这不明摆着就是自己勾引对方未遂吗？！  
“我不是，你听我解释……”  
怒气攻心的爱德扯住奥兹脑后的头发，朝他吼道，“我可是花光了积蓄买的你！”  
“我还是把你的阴蒂操烂，再把那条又骚又贱的骚穴堵上，看看你还会不会那么浪荡！”爱德一把将奥兹推到他刚才自慰的床上。  
对方似乎气疯了，奥兹也开始朝爱德大吼起来，“我刚才只是在自慰！谁知道他闯进来！我什么也没做！”  
爱德根本不想听解释，他只知道自己最隐私的东西被别人看光了，“既然你那么想别人操你，我就满足你好了！”  
用力地扳开奥兹的双腿，看到那朵还在流水的花穴他就生气，解开皮带就想要操进去。原本这两天觉得这个小家伙还挺好的，除了性欲旺盛以外就没什么缺点，有时候甚至还会在家里帮自己打扫一下卫生或者做做饭啥的，想着如果自己一直不碰他，有可能还可以矫正他扭曲的性观。  
没想到，这个淫贱的性格无论怎样也改不掉。  
这是爱德第一次对奥兹真的发火，同样，这也是奥兹第一次真的不想被别人操。  
委屈得快哭了的奥兹用力夹紧双腿，双手胡乱挥着，像个贞洁烈女一样尖叫着推搡，“你这个不讲理的混蛋！强奸犯！”  
只可惜奥兹刚刚自慰过的淫水恰好成了润滑剂，爱德的龟头很快就顶破了那层处子膜。疼痛传遍全身，血液比逼水流得还快，身下的床单很快便被染上了红色。  
对方没有因为这个就怜香惜玉，而是一个劲儿地往里捅。双性人的阴道比普通女性的要窄小很多，操进去很难，作为受者也会更痛。  
阴道痛得要命，被爱德巨大的阴茎过于快速地开拓让脆弱的阴道壁差点破裂。  
而男人刚进去就迫不及待地抽插起来，两个囊袋重重地拍打在阴阜上，湿嫩的逼肉裹紧了爱德火热的鸡巴蠕动，强烈的刺激让骚穴源源不断地涌出淫水，时不时被摩擦碾压到的阴蒂也充血肿大。  
被爱德持续凶狠地操干着的小家伙浑身瘫软，没了力气反抗，只能双眸湿润着任由对方蹂躏。阴部被撞得发麻，爱德这个混蛋的手又摸上了奥兹立在两人之间那个狭窄空隙里，颤颤巍巍快要射精的阴茎。唾液顺着奥兹红润的嘴唇边不受控制地流了出来，身体的快感与痉挛让他翻着白眼大声浪叫。  
再没几下，两人一起达到了高潮。  
爱德看起来挺瘦，体力应该也不会有多好，射精以后应该会停一段时间，这样自己也可以休息下，顺便解释解释今天的状况——奥兹这么想着。不过今天老天可不眷顾他，爱德拉住他的腰肢，把他翻了过来。  
白花花的臀肉看起来丰满诱人，爱德用手指翻开奥兹被操得软烂的阴唇，里面骚红的嫩肉上全是晶莹粘腻的淫液，刚射精的阴茎又翘了起来，爱德迫不及待地又一次把鸡巴塞进了那个张着口抽搐流水的花穴里。  
奥兹呻吟一声，淫荡的身体却已经开始学着习惯与享受男人粗大阴茎的操弄。他放松身体，阴道开始分泌更多的爱液，后入进得更深，粗长的鸡巴一次就操到了宫口，下一次用力就更加往深处开发。奥兹觉得自己的宫腔都要被顶开了，阴道那处硬币大小的敏感点每被摩擦一下就让奥兹浑身痉挛一下。  
“别，别顶那里了……阴道更想要……”这次爱德居然听了奥兹的话，因为他也知道，要是不做好充足的准备，宫交对身体的伤害会很大。  
似乎之前早就找到了敏感点，爱德把鸡巴完全抽出去以后，嫩肉媚红，缠在龟头上不愿意放开，他又狠狠插了进去，顶着那块敏感处用力操了起来。  
奥兹此刻已经完全把身体给了对方，他的手指掐在枕头里开始痉挛，性器发烫，他知道自己就要高潮了，脸上那张湿嫩的小嘴只会浪荡舒爽的叫唤着爱德的名字。  
明知道身体快要喷了，奥兹却还说着，“再用力一点，啊，把我操烂吧，我就是为被你操而生的……爱德……”

等到奥兹彻底从情爱中清醒过来，他根本数不清自己哪处高潮了几次，他看向窗外，祈祷有温暖的阳光能透进来。  
可惜事与愿违。  
忽然，推门的声音响了起来，那个有些自己没有想到的体力的瘦高男人走了进来，奥兹立刻缩起了身子，等着下一步的惩罚被公布。  
只是端到他面前的不是阴蒂环也不是带刺的假阴茎，而是一杯温热的牛奶。  
奥兹紧张地接过牛奶，小小地抿了一口，温度刚好，带着甜意。  
“觉得你会喜欢甜的，就放了蜂蜜。”


End file.
